


A Roll in the Hay

by cl195238



Series: Figuring [2]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Barn Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I don’t know how to tag this y’all, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl195238/pseuds/cl195238
Summary: Pam goes to Schrute Farms and has some fun, followed by a little introspection.Short but smutty follow-up to “Subject/Object.”





	1. Chapter 1

He was working the beet fields when she drove up. Standing tall with one foot on a shovel, clothes dusted with dirt, to her he looked marvelous.

Dwight wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded at her as he picked up his tools and headed towards the house.

She drove alongside him, watching him go, his long strides marching rhythmically.

She had been sleeping with him for three weeks.

 

 

“Hello, Pam.” He greeted her by name, as he always did.

“Hey,” she said, as they entered the farmhouse together. She took off her purse and laid it on a table.

“Should I shower?” He asked politely, getting straight to the point as he removed his glasses.

She thought about it for a second.

“No.” 

He nodded approvingly.

“Could we go in the barn?” She had only trace amounts of shyness in her voice.

“Obviously we can go in the barn, Pam, I _own_ the barn.”

Pam rolled her eyes at him as they made their way outside across the field to the stately wooden building.

 

She followed closely as they walked, much closer than she ever did when they were at work.

“We’ve never done it in here,” he smirked as they entered the old barn, turning to see her reaction. She smiled bashfully.

“This will be a nice place to fuck,” she sighed.

His eyes flashed. She could tell he still wasn’t used to her newfound brazenness. The excited nerves in the pit of her stomach told her she wasn’t either.

"After I service you, we'll have lunch," he said cheerfully.

 _Service_ _you_. She loved it when he talked like that. Something about his cocky, practical approach to sex appealed to a side of her that she wanted desperately to explore.

She couldn’t see any horses in the barn, but a musky, animal smell hung in the air and mingled with the warm scent of dry hay. It was mostly dark inside, with slices of daylight pierced through the wooden slats of the walls like zebra stripes. She gazed up at the rafters and into the dimness of the high roof above it.

He led her to a corner of the barn filled with hay bales, where a large flat space had been carved out on top and laid over with blankets. 

Pam felt her heart sink a little at the realization that he’d probably taken others here for the same purpose. Definitely Angela, probably Jim as well.

She didn't want to think about that now. Part of her wanted this experience to be as new for Dwight as it was for her, as unrealistic as she knew that was.

She re-calibrated the fantasy in her mind: he was the seasoned farm hand, who often took lovers and knew exactly what to do to them. In her experience that wasn’t really that far from the truth, although the word “often” may have been a stretch.

She settled into the fantasy nicely, and envisioned herself as a bohemian sophisticate, a freethinking, urbane artist-woman who decided to slum it and take on a slutty, ignorant farmer as a lover.

She knew there was more to Dwight than farming, but it was an authentic enough description of the man that it worked as a fantasy, and there they were. In his barn. About to go for a proverbial roll in the hay.

 

They climbed up onto the blanketed platform- first him, then her, the hay crunching under them only slightly. He helped her to her feet, then pulled her close and ran his hardworking hands over the smooth fabric of her skirt, grazing up the curve of her hips.

“How do you want it?" He asked, in his light growl of a voice, the one that made her wet whenever she heard it.

"I don't know...Show me what you usually do in this place," she teased.

”Well,” he began, then stopped abruptly, as he watched Pam impulsively get down onto all fours, arching her back at him. She knew that was his favorite way to see her, and was beginning to realize she was in a submissive mood. 

Without a pause, he slapped her ass, then hooked his fingers under her skirt, through her underwear, and into her slit, causing her to buck with excitement.

"Whoa," he muttered, stroking his hands down her sides, calming her down. Suddenly she wasn't the urban sophisticate anymore; she was the livestock.

 

The thought drove her wild, and once her mind had exploded into this uncharted territory, there was no going back. Exhilarated, she felt as if she could come right there, from nearly any touch at all. But she also wanted to keep this going as long as possible.

Dwight could tell she had liked it, and continued:

"Whoa, girl," he muttered in her ear, holding his expertly placed fingers in place, making her crazy. One finger still locked into place on her clit, he slowly slid the other one inside of her as the first finger started to rub.

Her entire body caved.

He released his fingers and withdrew suddenly, causing her to cry out from the loss.

He reached under her shirt and stroked her back for a minute soothingly, sliding his hands around briefly to fondle her breasts. She waited, transfixed, as if paralyzed, craving further touch as her nipples hardened.

She tried to hold herself still as he began to peel off her clothes, but trembled with anticipation while he slipped off her sweater, then even moreso when he leisurely unzipped her skirt and pulled it down to lay it aside in the hay.

Pam knew she looked good waiting there on her hands and knees. She could hear Dwight let out a shallow breath as he took a good, long, appraising look at her. He circled her slowly and admired her lingerie from every angle before going in to remove that as well.

She caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye as he removed his own clothes, and could see his full arousal.

Before she had time to think, he had brought his cock up to her, teasing the outside of her pussy but not entering. She could feel her eyes flutter and roll into the back of her head with want. As he caressed her body and cooed at her softly, she knew he wouldn't make her beg him for it this time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You liked that." He said afterwards, his voice an odd mixture of smugness and bewilderment. They laid on their backs in the hay, dreamily staring up at the wooden roof as the haze of their lust gradually dissipated. 

“Yeah," she murmured, still reeling from the wildness and the release. 

She felt as if she barely knew herself. Everything inside her head was so different than it had been just a month ago, before she had begun exploring her desires with Dwight. She was still piecing everything together: her desires, her affections, what she really wanted.

"I like it when we become different things," she remarked, finally, "not ourselves."

She worried that the statement sounded meaner than she had intended it to, but when she turned to look at Dwight, he seemed unbothered.

She loved the fantasies between them, and the base, primal ways they found to use each other's bodies, but she knew she wasn't in love with Dwight. She also didn't want to stop what they were doing anytime soon, and was at a loss for how to explain all of this to him.

It turned out she didn’t have to, as Dwight somehow managed to sum it up for both of them:

"This is purely carnal," he said definitively, reaching out to pat her ass gingerly. Pam sighed with relief as she voiced her agreement.

 

 


End file.
